Ota Koki
Ota Koki is an OC created originally by JeodonGray, however, she is currently owned by MonMonPok. She is a third-year student, attending Akademi High School, as a member of Classroom 3-2. She was originally a member of the school's Drama Club, although, she was removed due to poor relations with the other members, including the leader. Backstory Ota Koki used to be a traveler with her family. She was born in Graz, Austria, where she lived for ten years until she moved to Edinburgh, United Kingdom, then eventually, Tokyo, Japan when she was just thirteen. When her family settled down, she moved to Buraza Town, and she stayed there ever since. She has always loved theatre, and she always thought she has to take care of herself before others; she's been constantly grounded for being rude to others. She spends eighty percent of her getting ready for school time doing her hair, makeup, etc. Personality Ota Koki is very creative, but she's also quite snobby and attempts to fit in. She's very insecure about her appearance and often asks to use the restroom at least three times during the day just to fix her hair and/or makeup. About once every month, she redyes her hair to make sure it has it's purple-magenta ombre look. She has the clever persona, which means she will attempt to escape the killer when she witnesses a murder happening or take down the killer by using her surroundings. Affiliations with the Drama Club She's been a good member of the Drama Club ever since she joined, however, she's been quite rude to other members- even Kizana Sunobu- this resulted in her being kicked from the club by Kizana herself. "We're terribly sorry Ota, but your niceness and speciality is a little too much right now, this means we're banishing you from our association, goodbye, brat." ~Kizana Sunobu kicking Ota from the club She's hated in the Drama Club and is known as the "Kizana Copycat" by some members, other people just don't even want to talk about it. After Drama Club Ota decided to make a YouTube channel after she was kicked from the club; she posts skits, funny videos, vlogs, and short movies all to get back from Kizana. She has nearly 3,000 subscribers right now Friendships and Relationships * Riku Soma: She has a crush on him * All Drama Club Members: Hates them * Okuyama Koki: Her sister and all, but she dislikes her sister. * Araya Shiho: Despises her as much as the Drama Club * Kokona Haruka: Thinks of her as okay, the only student- apart from Riku- that she's okay with talking around. Appearance She has ombre hair, going from dark indigo to magenta that is in two big pigtails. Her eyes are naturally blue, she just has eye contacts on to make it brighter, she wears indigo lipstick, and puts on very light blush. Mental Disorders Ota suffers from three mental disorders which make her the way she is. * Narcissistic personality disorder | Most of her snobbiness comes from. * Attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder | Her love for theatre. * Slight Depression | From everyone hating her Trivia * As you've read, she used to be in the Drama Club, but she was kicked out. * Only two people can possibly claim that she talks to them mostly Category:Heterosexual Category:OCs Category:MonMonPok's OCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:Akademi High School Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Clever